ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen McKeen
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Biography Early Life and Education Helen was born in 1998 to Grace McKeen and Mr. McKeen. When she was 2 years old, she created a spectacle when she unintentionally saved Beethoven II from meeting a horrible death. She attended Tower Placement School since 1st grade, where everyone was amazed at her quick ability to learn. Although she was only 10 years old, she worked on an 8th grade level, and at age 13 worked on a 11th grade level. She met Emily Watson at a picnic in 2009, when she was 10 and Emily 8. Empress Zira's Taboo “Helen, you’re the best. So, for an extra 1500—“ “1 thousand, Zira. Don’t push it.” “OK, 1000. But if you fail to deliver, you will become my servant.” ~Zira to Helen Once Helen told Emily on the phone she didn’t want to kidnap Empress Zira’s baby. Unbeknownst to her she had broken the Taboo Zira had set, and Zira visited them 15 minutes later. She demanded for an audience with Helen, whose parents did not hesitate to send her outside. Zira demanded for the owed fine, and Helen insisted she didn’t want Eegan. Despite Zira’s discontentment she agreed to Helen’s deal—she would pay her 1,000 dollars if her baby was stolen. The War Later Helen agreed to help Emily build a trap to avenge the boys for annoying them. This, however, led to the School War. That’s when Helen betrayed Emily and tried to stop her evil. She was promoted to the rank of Boy-Team General. Although she failed to defeat Emily, she did defeat Beethoven. She was the first to discover Summer’s death. Duel With Summer Petersen Betrayal It is requested that this article section be expanded. Anakin assured Helen that every girl was on Emily’s side, including her best friends, and it would be endless civil war unless the Girl-Team was destroyed, or at least dismantled. Helen formulated a plan that would consist of her going to the Bow-Tie and massacring the Girl-Team generals, besides Emily Watson. Denim Spikes, who had also defected, agreed to help her do this. Both of them entered the Bow-Tie that same night. Leaving Denim to his objective, Helen continued her mission by entering the conference room, where she was to kill the generals. She immediately closed all the doors, preventing any Girl-Team member from escaping. At first, several of the leaders warmly welcomed her, before they recognized her new motives. In their surprise, Helen then began her massacre of the Girls. After murdering all the members, along with their guards in cold blood, she turned to the last one left—Ursula Blackham, the Girl-Team general who held almost as mushc power as Helen herself. Before she died, Ursula pleaded with Helen, but Helen proceeded to kill her. Her mission accomplished, the girl prepared to search for Emily when the villain found her first. After Helen nervously revealed her conversion, Emily accused her of turning on her, but Helen the Jedi Master stated that her sadism and lust for revenge had already done that, and that she had allowed the boys’ revenge plot to twist her point of view until she became the very thing she had sought to destroy. Unaffected by the traitor’s “lies” and unafraid of the dark side, Emily told Helen that her “suicide mission” would give her no profit. Realizing that she spoke like an antagonist would, Helen vowed to stop her at all costs, prompting the two to engage in a brutal duel that caused substantial damage to the facility. Ultimately, Helen and Emily were hovering over vats of electricity, when Helen reflected on her blind failure while Emily stated that she should have known that Helen could not be trusted. With that, they began a brief bout of bladework. The bout ended when Helen jumped to high ground on a ramp, gaining advantage over Emily. Despite Helen’s warning not to try the jump, the antagonist ignored her and did so anyway, allowing Helen to sever her leg and both arms in one strike. Heartbroken over his former pupil’s fall to the dark side, Helen retrieved Emily’s lightsaber and tearfully expressed her disgust and sadness over Emily’s ways, telling her how she had loved her like a sister. Helen regretfully left, only to be ambushed by the entire Girl-Team army. Helen used both lightsabers to hold them off, but was ultimately forced into retreat. Assisted by Summer Petersen’s arrival in a speeder, Helen was able to escape. Final Battle Summer Petersen, as well as all the boys, were arrested. However, Helen did not share this fate. To her relief, they all escaped prison minus Jay Organa and Summer. After meeting up with them, Helen gave Steven the keycard to the Boy Trap and helped lead the boys in an imminent battle with the girls. When Emily noticed the boys assembling through a window, she led the girls in a counterattack. With that, Anakin revealed Helen and the Boy-Team, and the whole of both armies came on each other in a heated battle of which the boys had a much stronger advantage. During the fight, Helen fought by Andrew’s side. It was during the carnage that Beethoven II attempted to fight and kill Helen McKeen. Helen noticed and confronted the latter. Beethoven was charged by Helen; at the last second the villain activated his jetpack and grappled to the ceiling. Helen went after him and disabled his air gear, bringing him back to the ground. With that, Helen quickly beheaded the infamous antagonist. She was also the first to discover Summer’s death after she was fatally slashed by Emily, who had just been killed. She shed tears as the loss seemed to be permanent until Summer miraculously revived. Imprisonment Sidetracked by the war, Helen forgot to pay her debt to Zira. Finally she was captured by Natalia and brought to Zira as punishment for her failure. Zira chained her to a chair for a year. In 2017, the group managed to locate Helen and set up a rescue operation. As a result of careful planning, Helen was freed by Summer Petersen disguised as Xydarone, temporarily suffering from blindness, a symptom of hibernation sickness. However, Zira suspected something like such would happen and surprised them, laughing hard as she arrested Helen while Summer was to become her new slave. In his cell in Zira’s Palace, Helen Solo was reunited with the Girl-Team robot commander, who now served her and Summer. With the arrival of Anakin Organa, Helen McKeen was brought once more before Zira. She tried to barter for her life but to no avail, as he was considered a failure by Zira. Helen reunited with Anakin as the two were sentenced to death and carried off to the gargoyle cave. At the gargoyle cave, Anakin turned the tables and a battle broke out. During the fight, Helen was rearmed, and quickly joined the fray. She accidentally set off Xydarone’s jetpack which sent her flying into Zira’s limousine then into the gargoyle. Helen was then knocked off the skiff, but was able to cling to an edge. Anakin helped her back up, and they recovered Summer Petersen. The fighting ended with Summer killing Zira and Helen being reunited with her friends. The heroes quickly escaped Zira’s limo as it exploded due to a chain reaction set off by Anakin by firing its cannon into its hull at point-blank range, and then left for home with Bellamy. On the way there, Helen changed clothes and told Summer she was sorry they had to fight again. When she arrived, Helen told her parents what had happened, and hoped Summer would tell the truth as well. Physical Description Helen was beautiful, slim, tall, and deceptive. She was 6’3 at age 13. She had shoulder-long hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. On almost any occasion, Helen was seen wearing boots and separate pink outfits. Generally, high responsibilities and troubles with war rendered Helen’s face more solemn and wrinkled than most girls her age. Helen’s BMI was 15.3. Personality and Traits Helen was widely known for her deceptive, intelligent, and calm demeanor. Even locked in combat with Emily and being forced onto the defensive, she remained relaxed and confident throughout. She was also exceptionally introverted and preferred to keep to herself whenever possible. She also cared for any creature, at any cost. Helen was also very hard-working, coming out on top in most of her classes and continuously aiding her friends. She was so studious that the school gave her a Time-Turner. Because of her efficiency, she often had time to do hobby work on the side. While most Girl-Team members depended solely on their ability, Helen readily relied on logic. Although this often helped her cleverly deduce information that many others missed, Helen’s emphasis on logic also made her sceptical about accepting anything without proof, and passionately hateful of superstition. She was quite responsible, perfectionistic, and well put-together, which led to her being made the class president for three grades. Throughout her entire school career, Helen was insistent on order and steadfastly devoted to the rules, at the expense of her popularity. Helen was highly solemn, but not incapable of emotional experiences: she was visibly heartbroken at Emily’s turn to the dark side. She also frequently voiced her feelings of distress or disappointment. She was also very wise, and highly regarded for her strength of character and strength on the battlefield. She valued intelligence and cunning over physical power. Whoever Helen sided with, she was fiercely loyal to. The only thing she asked for in exchange was their loyalty in return. From the start, Helen was fully devoted to order, peace, and goodness. Helen had no romantic relationships until she was 15, where she became Andrew Hendersen’s girlfriend. Both of them became infatuated with each other. Like Steven Thompson, Helen was also willing to become friends with anyone, even if they were outcasts. Two most notable examples of this were her emotional attachments to Emily Watson and Summer Petersen, who everyone else had dissed. Helen never forgave betrayal and she appeared to have virtually no tolerance for it. Before her conversion, Helen’s thoughts regarding betrayal were still the same. However, Emily Watson knew about this and used it as a tool to ensure her loyalty. She was also surprisingly compassionate and strong. This was evident as Helen had reconfigured her playroom into a center for helping injured animals, and had survived being mobbed by Girl-Team members, was able to hold off Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen at the same time, and triumphed in a duel with Emily. While often assuming a gentle and civilized manner, Helen McKeen could be very sarcastic at times. She was also surprisingly moody, especially before the start of the School War. Although her will was strong, Emily was able to deceive her into believing that the Girl-Team fought for order and safety. Appearances *Boys vs. Girls - Part 1 *Boys vs. Girls - Part 2 Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Alive Category:Boys vs. Girls Category:Muggles Category:Humans Category:Antagonist turned protagonist Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:1990s Births Category:1999 Births Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Introverts Category:Vegetarians Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Unknown deaths Category:Reformed characters